Prussia's Return!
by Freddeh
Summary: AU  After many years locked away after the death of Hitler and the fall of Prussia he gets his revenge on his bruder and Russia. Austria is surprisingly willing to help Prussia recover from the damage inflicted on him. *WARNING* YAOI,BDSM, LEMONS, RAPE


**Prussia's return to power!**

_**It was the year 2014 the month was December;**_

Prussia lay on his bed, in the underground bunker his bruder and the Russian had built. He was locked a month, either his bruder or the Russian would come and beat him, then leave while giving him enough food to last until the next visit. It was Christmas tomorrow, and it was his bruder's turn to come this month Only a week till his bruder's arrival. He would be afraid or frightened, but due to the fact that they held his people as hostages, he only felt anger.

The clock chimed midnight, signalling the arrival of Christmas. He couldn't help but smile then broke into hysterical laughter. That was until a pounding on the door arrived, he ceased laughing as the tell-tale jingle of chains and the thud off lock hit his ears. He knew there was more than one person, this meant it was both his bruder and the Russian this time.

Footsteps landed on the stairs heading down towards him, he could hear his bruder's organised footsteps and the Russian's heavy steps that keep him moving in snowy conditions. The steps drew closer but he still didn't move. With a slow creak the door opened, revealing the two men standing in the door way with evil smirks on their faces.

"Well, well, Bruder. If it isn't Christmas day." The shorter one of the two sneered and laughed.

"Yes, and we have a present for you this year." The taller one laughed as he dumped a huge box on the floor. The boxed hit the ground loudly, making Prussia jump. He stopped being shocked long long enough for his bruder to drop an equally heavy box, repeating the jumping process. "What, no reply? The least you can say is thank you."

Prussia stared at the two men in confusion. This had never happened before. He could withstand either or of them, but he didn't know about taking both their beatings at the same time. It looked like this Christmas this year was going to become one-of-a-kind.

"I see you're shocked to see us Bruder. Let's have a fun week," he laughed, stepping forward restraining his brother, with a knee to his crotch and elbow to the windpipe. Prussia struggled then whimpered in pain.

The Russian kicked open one of the boxes, revealing all manor of torturous weapons. He kicked over the other box to reveal all sorts of 'toys' that the Prussian wished did not exist right now. The Russian laughed sadistically and the Prussian knew blood would flow this night, and it would be his.

"Why are you here, Russia? You're not due until next month!" Gilbert exclaimed with a gasp as he was stripped and restrained to the bed so he couldn't move. His arms were above his head, attached to the headboard of the bed for convenience.

"Well, well, not eager for our love, Gilbert?" the Russian asked with a sly u as he picked up a tub and a latex glove from the box. He headed over to the Prussian. He lent over the man after the German moved out the way, putting the glove on his left hand, he opened the box and scooped out some of the gel based cream and started spreading it across Gilbert's skin, making sure to rub it in and put extra on the spots where the skin was thinner. "This is the best sex drug on the market, if even a drop touches you, it will leave you extra sensitive to touch and moaning with in seconds." He brushed his finger across the Prussians jaw to prove a point, causing the Prussian to moan. The Russian continued until he finished covering the body before him, tucking some of the cream into other open bodily area.

"Bruder, let's have some fun, ja?" the German laughed and pulled something out of the box, heading over to his bruder, pausing long enough to see the Russian punch the Prussian in the gut. They both laughed with smirks across their faces, he stepped forward and wired the toy he'd picked up to his bruder. He stuck the the two electronically pulsing pad to the nipples then lined up the wires down the center of his torso, then he injected the long electronically pulsing metal rod in to the his bruder's penis. His bruder cried out in pain as it was forced in.

"Now for my choice!" The Russian laughed sadistically as the German plugged in the extra power, turning the voltage to the maximum a body could withstand. He pulled out a long string of anal beads and waltzed back over to the Prussian, dangling them in front of him before inserting them in to him and flipping the power on, causing the beads to move around.

The two men left the room heading towards the living room and sat down on the sofa, putting on a movie to drown out any noise the Prussian might make. Gilbert's eyes teared up from the pain of what had just been forced in to his anatomy. Several hours had passed before he finally cracked. By that point,his lips were cracked and bleeding, the blood dripping down the side of his mouth. His wrists were raw and they were bleeding as well. The sound that escaped his lips at first was only small if only due to the fact he had managed to prevent himself from cumming for such a long after, his body fell limp. He. couldn't control his body's impulses or movements anymore. He groaned loudly as his body shot load across his torso. It continued in a vicious cycle for hours, his voice betraying him; moaning, groaning and gasping in pleasure, then shooting his newly stimulated load across himself. It was the best part of a day before he cease to ejaculate, and his body kept trying to come, but nothing would come out. He was disgraced, humiliated and tormented. It hurt so much, not being about to cum, he screamed in pain with in his cries.

_  
>This is only the first chapter guy's Sorry for the cliffhanger and much love to mein epic beta Rai Yazuki!<br>If you want a continuation of this sorry Review and I will continue if there is more than 2 people wanting to read it XD.


End file.
